


His She-Direwolf, outtake

by bedlinens



Series: His She-Direwolf [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, tw: dude its explicit for a reason, tw: period sex, tw: pregnancy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlinens/pseuds/bedlinens
Summary: So, I had this vivid idea, and had to write it down. However, I know that smut is not everyone's cup of tea. Threefore I'm creating a serie where this part will have its place for dirty minds like mine....Don't blame me, blame my muse, she's a saucy little minx. Plus it is my birthday, so thanks muse, for bringing all those pervy thoughts forward!Actual summary: This should have taken place in chapter 6, before we learnt about Sansa and Tyrion ever expanding brood. In this, Sansa listens a bit too much to what people says is right and forgets to considers what she wants. TW for mention for period sex.





	His She-Direwolf, outtake

« By the gods, » she whispered to herself, before attempting to keep the tears she would feel in her eyes.

This was what they had wanted, she knew it, but what it meant… She just could not deal with what it meant. How could one very good thing ruin the best thing she had ever had in her life?

When the servants came around to ask her if she wanted some breakfast, she sent them away, and told that all urgent matters had to be entrusted to her husband or Pod, for she just was not feeling well.

Which, of course, turned out to be the one thing she should not have done.

“Sansa?” Tyrion asked, as he rapped his hand softly on their bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

It made her want to weep even more to see him so considerate about her and what she would allow him to do, asking if he was allowed in his own bedroom.

“Of course, my Lord,” She told him, and he entered, looking mighty awkward but also extremely worried.

She noticed how he stayed next to the bed, yet let her have some air. Usually, he would have joined her under the covers and convinced her with his naughty perverted words to let him take care of her. Sparks would fly, and she’s end up with her head on his chest, drenched in sweat, telling him that he really needed to start watching his language, if they were to have children.

“One of the handmaidens said you were feeling unwell, and I wanted to check on you.”

“T’is true I’m unwell,” she said before all but pulling the covers over her hand, unable to stand under his scrutiny any longer.

How to tell him? How to tell him?

She should have known by now that she had chosen the wrong course of action, as she felt him climb on the bed, and lift the covers, sliding under them as he said:

“I’m looking for my wife, have you seen her? She’s about this high, has red hair, blue eyes. She is also fearsome, and just, and not the kind of women to hide under the sheets. Does that description ring any bell?”

She put her hands on her face as he lifted the covers and said:

“Well, found her, we can call off the search party. Hello wife. Fancy meeting you here. Want to tell me about what’s happening here, because for someone unwell, you look, extremely well, if I dare say. You’re positively glowing, except for the sad eyes. And your bosom… I’m pretty sure it’s calling my name, to be absolutely honest.”

This type of talk was exactly what had gotten there, she thought, as he started running his hand upon her face, pretending to check her temperature.

“Tyrion…”

“I do believe that’s my name.”

“Tyrion, please…”

“Come on love, tell me what’s happening.”

“I don’t have my menstruations anymore,” she said, hating the words as they rolled off her tongue.

That put a stop to his seductive enterprise.

“Oh.”

He sat down, still fully dressed, and she was but too aware of the fact that she was still in her nightgown.

“I… I don’t think I know what it means,” he finally admitted. “When we were reunited, you did not bleed anymore, after what Ramsay had done to you, and I remember how anguished it made you. It did the same for me, but I had told you that I was fine with adoptive doves….”

“Then it came back.”

“Under my magic ministrations,” he could not help but brag.

And that was the truth. Under his caresses, his care period, his undying devotion, she had found herself bleeding again a couple of months into their reunion. The grand Maester had said some things, and Brienne had said others, and they had chosen to trust in Brienne, who believed that it was not nature playing tricks, as the Maester said, but that it was her body feeling at peace and able to react the way it should. Brienne had confided that while she had been under Renly’s orders, and for a very long time, she had not menstruated either, too pressured to fit into a role which barred her from being a woman. When she had allowed Tormund into her bed, then Jaime, she had started experiencing those pesky moments again, and had not begrudged them for a second, for she finally felt like a woman, a goddess even, as she had written down.

“And now it stopped again.”

“Maybe it’s just late…”

“It’s three months late! I’m pregnant, Tyrion.”

If the grand wardrobe had fallen on his head, he would probably have looked less starstruck. He had nothing to say. She felt like she should make a joke about this, for this would be a rare if not unique occurrence, but she did not want to make a joke out of something so huge.”

She could not help but start weeping silently, and that got him back in the moment right away.

“Why are crying, my love? Isn’t it wonderful news? Unless… I’m not the father?”

This stopped her tears quicker than a lightning bolt striking their bed. She barely realized she was trying to hit him while screaming until he managed to grab her hands.

“How dare you?” She exploded. “Of course it’s yours. It could never be anyone else’s! How can I suggest that I would canoodle with another man? You stupid… Man!”

“Then why are you treating this news like it’s a tragedy?” He asked, and she could see that while he was saying this, there was a part of him which was all but dying to celebrate.

“We can’t be intimate anymore!” She explained.

“Says who?” He asked, looking absolutely revolted by the idea.

“The matrons! A man must not lie with his pregnant wife!”

“And why in Westeros would you believe that?”

“I don’t know…” She said after a while. “When they said it, it made sense. I’m going to get huge, and disgusting, and you won’t want me anymore, and you’ll see another girl who will catch your eye and…”

“Who thinks that?” He exclaimed, looking terribly offended.

“Me! Them! I don’t know… They just said, we could not be intimate anymore.”

“Oh my darling,” he said, before gathering her in his arms, and though she was more than annoyed, she let him do that. “In some ways, you’ve seen the wars, the violence, the pain, you’ve seen it all. And at other random times, lovely times usually for me, you are as pure as the day you set foot in King’s Landing!”

“What do you mean?” She enquired, ready to toss him out of the bed.

“I know about this supposedly good sense advice. It’s for people who were married and never were interested in one another. When the male has done his part, the female can use her pregnancy to require that he leaves her alone. It’s just for loveless people. We’re not those…”

“But… Why would they say it?”

“Because they’ve been in loveless marriages and being with child meant not having to receive their husband int heir bed. For them, it was a magic trick. They can’t fathom people being on love and having fun whether they’re making babies or the baby is in the making and they just want to keep on expressing their love.”

She gave him a look, which was not meant to let him off the hook but she felt like her brain was trying to work this trough as fast as possible.

Could it be that he was right? Did people in love continue to share a bed and more when the woman was pregnant? Should she ask Brienne? Was she a gullible child?

“Come on, love… You know it makes sense…” He said. “I wouldn’t want any other woman in my bed, and even if you decide to believe the matrons, I’ll respect it.”

“But I’ll be huge and…”

“Huge with our spawn, which makes me want you still.”

“How can you know you’ll want me?”

He grabbed her hand and put it on top of his pants. Oh. Oh. He was rock hard. And she was turned on.

“I already want you just fantasizing about it.”

“But…”

“Alright, let’s just do a quick recap of our history, if you will. When you said you were not bleeding anymore, did it keep me from our bed?”

She shook her head no.

“And when you started bleeding again, do you remember when you noticed it?”

“You noticed it when you saw blood on your cock and thought you were hurting me,” she blushed as she used the words he would have.

“Did that stop me from making you cum and spilling myself in your belly?”

“No… You were even more… enthusiastic about it when we figured out what was happening. Matrons said we should never have done that either, probably angered the gods by defiling the rule that says that a man and a woman cannot be intimate when she’s bleeding.”

“Another proof the matrons are fools. You know how sensitive your tits get when you’re bleeding, and while I can’t go down on you, you will come undone more than once from my fingers and my cock."

“Are you trying to turn me on? Because it’s working…”

“Good, considering you’ve been petting my dick ever since your hand got on it…”

She had not noticed what she had been doing, had just done what felt right, and feeling in her hand had felt really right.

“You said something about being aroused?” He went on. “Let me check, for science purposes…”

“Tyrion, what…”

He all but ripped the front of her nightgown and licked his lips upon spotting her perked up nipples.

 “You could be cold, let me check again…”

“Tyrion,” she said, feeling joy and desire fill her as he pushed his hand underneath her clothes and went for her womanhood.

“You’re positively dripping my dear, and we’ve only been reminiscing.”

She could not speak, too focused on the two fingers he had slipped in and was moving slowly in and out. Though she would not have been able to explain how she managed, she got his cock out and started rubbing it firmly, letting him know who was bringing him pleasure.

“Shit Sansa… There will be no not being intimate or whatever…. Your menstruations could come back tomorrow, maybe it’s a tricky bugger. In the meantime, you know I want doves… Give me my doves, love…”

She grabbed his head with her other hand and brought his mouth to hers.

He willingly gave it and pillaged her mouth with his tongue, fighting with hers for dominance.

Except she was not willing to go down without a fight.

She rolled them over, gathered her nightgown as high as she could, before slipping her cunt on his cock.

A litany of vulgar comments escaped him, but she did not mind, wanting more. She grabbed his hand and put them on the breast he had uncovered. He knew just what to do as he started playing with her nipples while pressing the tender flesh.

She rode him without shame, even though they were both sort of clothed, and a servant could come by any second to check on her. No, she just wanted him to come, and give her the pleasure only he could ignite and satisfy.

He was more than willing to help, rising as well as he could to take her nipple in his mouth, and she moaned, almost howled, like a wolf. Her hands went to his hair and she grabbed it, to keep his head where it was.

She whispered words of love in his ears, as she kept on sliding up and down, faster each time.

She could feel him tense, and just like that, knowing she had brought him to climax, she felt her inner muscle clamp on him as she screamed his name in his neck.

Later on, much later on, as they were both naked and had just finished their third or perhaps fourth round, he said:

“Fuck the matrons. They can kiss my ass. If you’re as demanding when pregnant than you are when bleeding, well they will just have to deal with the fact that I’ll please you every time you ask for it, and even at times you may not be aware you need it.”

She laughed, her head on his chest, as he pushed away her hair made wet by sweat and said:

“By the way, Sansa, did you realize? We’re having a baby!”

She laughed happily, finally letting herself embrace the joyful announcement. Trust him to be the one to let her know they were expecting, or making her understand…

She felt the fire in her belly reignite and said:

“I guess we are, and apparently, you will never have time to cheat on me with some tart.”

“Apparently not,” he said, as he played with a nipple.

“We’re having a baby!” She exclaimed until all words left her vocabulary, replaced by moans he was eliciting from his frantic pumping.

Fuck the matrons indeed. This she-wolf knew what she wanted, and her lion turned wolf husband, apparently knew how to give it to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the muse!  
> Happy birthday to me!  
> If all goes well, you should have a new chapter of Persephone and Hades either tonight or tomorrow morning. I already wrote like 3k words. I need to learn to stop writing too much.


End file.
